A través del tiempo
by LilandraBlack
Summary: Un aventura excitante y un viaje para que el futuro no cambie. Esta es la historia de cómo Lily Potter,hija de HP/GW y Ginny Weasly,hija de HG/RW se embarcan en una aventura donde el suspenso,la lealtad,la amistad y el amor están a la orden del día.
1. Conociendo a Lily

**Capítulo I**

_Conociendo a Lily_

-Lily Potter- una voz inexpresiva y mecánica dijo su nombre, era su turno. Caminó nerviosa a sentarse para ser colocada en una de las casas, el sombrero seleccionador se veía muy viejo y corroído por el tiempo. No era para menos, según su tía el sombrero estaba en Hogwarts desde sus inicios.

Mientras se acercaba podía escuchar los susurros de las personas sentadas en las diferentes mesas "¿Esa es la hija de Harry Potter? Pensé que sería tan pelirroja como la madre, ya sabes sangre Weasly," dijo un chico castaño y pecoso de Ravenclaw. "Sí, es cierto. Al parecer ha sacado todo de su padre." Eso no era del todo cierto, pensaba Lily, ella se parecía algo a su madre, al menos en la forma de ser. Se hubiera reído de no estar tan nerviosa. Tomó asiento y el director, que era un señor de pelo grasoso y negro, con piel cetrina ropa totalmente negra y nariz graciosa, le colocó el sombrero esperando que anunciara a qué casa iría.

-Hm, ¿qué haces de nuevo aquí?- dijo el sombrero de modo que solo ella lo escuchara. Lily no contestó, no estaba segura si debía dirigirse al sombrero o si había hablado con ella.

-Espero respuesta señorita Potter-

-No sé a qué se refiere, jamás había estado en Hogwarts antes-

-Me parece que no jovencita, pero te colocaré donde lo hice la vez pasada- Lily no supo porqué, pero se aterró ante la idea de quedar en otro lugar que no fuera Gryffindor y aunque además estaban Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, sentía que era a Slytherin que se refería. Comenzó a pensar furiosamente, al igual que su padre una vez hiciera, "En Slytherin no," repetidas veces.

-No puedes negar que eres igual que tu padre, espero que esta vez te quedes en esta casa para bien- luego de unos segundos gritó lo que tanto había esperado- GRYFFINDOR!!!- y la mesa de los leones estalló en aplausos por tener entre ellos a la hija del niño que vivió.

Luego de sentarse con sus compañeros y recibir sus felicitaciones y abrazos vio como su amiga Ginevra, Ginny, ya que odiaba que la llamaran por su nombre completo, acababa de ser seleccionada para Gryffindor. Ella se sentó a su lado, le sonrió y empezó a comer. Pudo escuchar que alguien le preguntaba a la pelirroja en tono muy sorprendido algo como "¿Eres la hija de Ron y Hermione Weasly?" Y ella solo asintió ante la interrogante del chico. Ese era su primer día en Hogwarts.

Los años habían transcurrido sin la agitación del tiempo de la guerra, Lily Potter tenía ya 16 años, conocida por todos como la princesa de Gryffindor y la mano derecha del dragón. Era una chica de larga cabellera negra, con rizos al llegar a las puntas, cuyos ojos verdes, al igual que su padre y abuela, denotaban una afilada inteligencia y profundidad, también se le consideraba como una de las chicas más lindas de todo Hogwarts.

De los apelativos que poseía, el primero, princesa de Gryffindor, se lo ganó al ser la estudiante más inteligente de su generación, "al igual que Hermione Weasly cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts," decían algunos. Superó a todos desde primer año.

Esto fue lo que hizo que se ganara su segundo apelativo, la mano derecha del dragón, ya que desde el inicio mostró unas aptitudes extraordinarias hacia las pociones y el profesor de dicha asignatura que era también jefe de la casa de Slytherin, la convirtió en su asistente ese mismo año. Los Slytherins no podían entender porqué el profesor Malfoy, una vez conocido como el más grande de los Slytherins, pudiera favorecer a una Gryffindor y más la hija de su antiguo enemigo.

Lily realmente no entendía muy bien estos rumores, su padre jamás le había hablado en mal tono de su profesor de pociones, ni siquiera sus tíos, Hermione y Ron, le comentaban algo. Aunque sí podía percibir ese cierto brillo de complicidad entre los cuatro, incluida su madre, cuando hablaban de él, pero no era algo por lo que ella debiera de preocuparse.

Estaba tumbada en su cama, en la mansión Potter, pensando en el buen año que había tenido. Su habitación estaba decorada de tonos pasteles y verdes, que muy a pesar de las riñas de su padre, ella había escogido pues porque ese color era su favorito. "Hija pero ese es el color de Slytherin," le dijo en una ocasión, a lo que ella contestó que no era su culpa que un color tan bello perteneciera a las serpientes. Después de un suspiro de frustración y unas palmaditas en su espalda provenientes de su madre, su papá se calmó y dejó que eligiera con tranquilidad los colores de la habitación.

Las vacaciones le sentaban de lo más bien, solo en mes y medio empezaría su sexto año en Hogwarts y se esperaban grandes cosas de ella. Extrañaba muchas aspectos de la escuela, pensaba mientras se acomodaba un poco para mirar los terrenos a través de su ventana, el día era perfecto, la brisa suave le acariciaba el rostro y los rayos del sol iluminaban todo y en conjunto creaban sombras danzantes con las hojas de los árboles.

Volviendo a sus pensamientos, una de las cosas que extrañaba era estar con su mejor amiga y prima, Ginny Weasly. Le pusieron ese nombre porque sus tíos adoraban a su madre. La pelirroja resultó ser muy inteligente, con la madre que tenía no era de menos esperárselo, pero ella la superó en todas las asignaturas, no era que a ambas les importara eso, solo disfrutaban de la mutua compañía, la escuela era solo la escuela.

Otra cosa que extrañaba era a su profesor de pociones, Draco Malfoy. Se dedicó a enseñarle tanto. En su primer día en Hogwarts, después de ser seleccionada por el sombrero y se sentara a la mesa con los Gryffindors, notó como unos ojos se posaban sobre ella. Cuando empezó a buscar la mirada, se topó con los ojos azules grisáceos que provenían de la mesa de los profesores. Era un señor rubio platinado, que debía rondar por los 28 o 29 años y la miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos, sin saber porqué ella le sonrió y este le respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Luego descubriría que aquel profesor era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y maestro de pociones. "Pociones," pensó sonriendo para sí misma mientras se pintaba las uñas de las manos de rosa pálido, esa era su asignatura preferida. En las demás ella ponía el mismo esfuerzo, pero no las disfrutaba tanto como esa y aunque ser la asistente para todas las clases de todos los años del profesor era algo que sin duda la agotaba de vez en cuando, no podía negar que se sentía feliz de hacerlo. Además de que eso le generaba puntos a su casa por servicios estudiantiles.

Si alguien conocía al profesor de pociones, ese alguien en definitiva era ella. Con el tiempo fue aprendiendo sus costumbres, las diferentes muecas que hacía cuando un estudiante fallaba u obtenía un aceptable y el brillo en sus ojos cuando un estudiante triunfaba, pero jamás les sonreía. Solo lo había visto sonreír cuando trabajaban. Pasaban largos momentos discutiendo los trabajos que tenían que calificar, luego ella preparaba el té y lo bebían en silencio. No está demás decir que el profesor también la conocía muy bien, pero jamás como su prima Ginny, ella era su confidente.

En más de una ocasión Ginny le preguntó si ella no sentía nada hacía su profesor de pociones, "claro que no Ginny, es un gran maestro y me agrada su compañía pero no me involucraría con un profesor," fue tanta la sinceridad que se dibujaba en su rostro cuando le dijo esto que la pelirroja no tuvo más que aceptar que su amiga le decía la pura verdad y así era, "disculpa Lily, es que se te ve tan radiante cuando hablas de él o estamos en la mazmorra que bueno solo dejé que mi imaginación volara."

Ginny sobresalía en algo en lo que Lily no podía y era en ser buscadora, los puntos de los partidos eran una fuente sustancial para la copa de las casas, ambas parecían una mezcla de las personalidades y aptitudes de sus padres y tíos. Hablando de la copa de las casas, Gryffindor la había ganado año tras año, era como una repetición de cuando sus padres y tíos estudiaban en Hogwarts. No está demás decir que también eran odiadas por Slytherin, aquella rivalidad entre leones y serpientes jamás había sido olvidada y mucho menos ahora cuando el jefe de los Slytherins mostraba preferencia hacía una Gryffindor. Aunque nadie podía negar que ese puesto ella se lo mereciera, pero no por eso dejaba de ser molesto para las serpientes.

El año pasado a las chicas le ofrecieron ser prefectas, Lily aceptó al instante, pero Ginny rechazó la oferta, "no es que no sería divertido," le dijo a su amiga, "pero es que yo adoro el Quidditch y no lo dejaría por nada." Eso era algo que ella sabía con antelación, pero había guardado las esperanzas de que su amiga quisiera ser prefecta junto a ella.

Dictery, uno de los elfos domésticos de la casa, apareció en ese instante sacándola de sus pensamientos. Los tres elfos que estaban bajo las órdenes de los Potter tenían las mejores condiciones de trabajo, estaban también Mitsa y Pelro, debía ser así si su padre no quería morir a manos de su tía Hermione.

-Señorita la comida está servida, sus padres la esperan en el comedor-

-Gracias Dictery- le dijo sonriendo y el elfo desapareció. Lily se puso unas sandalias antes de bajar a almorzar, cuando llegó al comedor vio a sus padres mirándose y sonriendo. Después de tantos años se veían tan enamorados como si se declararon su amor el día anterior.

-Hola papi, mami-

-Hola Lily cariño- dijo su madre, una mujer pelirroja con algunas pecas, de pelo largo y sonrisa cálida, era bellísima.

-Ven toma asiento- le dijo luego su padre, un hombre fornido y cabello alborotado negro y lentes, su cicatriz se veía por entre los mechones de cabello que tapaban su frente. Aquella cicatriz de la que ella había oído hablar tanto tiempo.

-Tu primita Ginny viene mañana a pasarse el resto de las vacaciones contigo- dijo su madre mientras empezaba a servirse la comida.

-¿De veras?- dijo Lily muy emocionada- es genial- y empezó a servirse su comida también. Le encantaba que Ginny se pasara las vacaciones con ella y ya se estaba comenzando a preguntar cuando iría en ese verano. Se querían mucho y eso era algo que se notaba desde lejos.

-Hija, ¿acaso no te cambiarás el peinado?- le preguntó su madre en lo que debía ser la vez número 150 en dos años, ella la miraba expectante para luego recibir la misma respuesta de siempre.

-Mamá, ya te he dicho que me gusta mi cabello así y me siento cómoda llevándolo de esta manera, si tengo la necesidad de cambiármelo lo haré- y con esto dio por concluido ese tema de conversación, a lo que su madre inhaló un tanto exasperada.

-No sé qué haremos contigo Lily Alexandra Potter- dijo su madre mirándola severamente.

-Quererme- dijo ella inocentemente, a lo que su padre no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas risitas, atrayendo la mirada enojada de su esposa que tanto le acordaba a las miradas de su suegra. Con lo que Harry se calló al instante y trató de adoptar una postura seria delante de la situación, pero el brillo de picardía nunca dejó sus ojos.

A decir verdad Lily no se había quitado su peinado desde el inicio del 4to año, ella se hacía media cola con un lindo listón verde, el cual ataba en forma de moño navideño. Ese peinado en definitiva la caracterizaba. Muchos pensaban que el color era algo sugerente, pero la verdad era que después de que el profesor de pociones le regalara ese listón el día de su cumpleaños en tercer año, que coincidía con el último día antes de las vacaciones, jamás se despojó de su peinado. Era, para ella, una manera de demostrarle a la persona que más admiraba que le agradaba su regalo.

-Supongo que saldrán de compras juntas- le dijo su padre antes de terminarse su zumo de calabaza.

-Si por supuesto papá-

-Traten de no excederse esta vez- dijo su madre con el típico tono de reproche.

-Sí, lo sé, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo un tanto despreocupada recordando la vez en que ella y Ginny se excedieron al comprar unas túnicas y ropa muggle en un mismo día. Ambas madres las reprendieron por tales gastos. No era que a la familia Weasly o a la Potter le faltara dinero, en realidad después de la guerra esto era lo que menos les faltaba, pero los padres de ambas querían que ellas aprendieran el valor del dinero. Y vaya que lo aprendieron después de todo un verano de castigo en el cual no se pudieron comprar ni un dulce sin el permiso de sus benefactores.

Al día siguiente Ginny llegó a la mansión Potter a eso de las 10 de la mañana, Lily ya la estaba esperando, vio como llegaba con un montón de libros además de sus maletas.

-Veo que la tía Hermy te ha obligado a estudiar este verano-

-_Te ha_ nada, _nos ha_ obligado a estudiar, también te ha dejado tarea - ambas se miraron unos segundos, la pelirroja estaba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, top blanco y zapatos deportivos, su pelo lacio le llegaba por debajo del busto y tenía unos ojos de color miel preciosos. Lily por su parte tenía puesto unos shorts crema y una camisa azul cielo con sandalias azules a juego, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura.

-Sabes con ese lazo hace que se pierda el juego de colores en tu vestimenta- dijo la pelirroja, mirándola divertida, luego ambas se rieron antes de darse un cariñoso abrazo.

-¿Cómo has estado Ginny?-

-Bien no me puedo quejar, pero ya deseaba poder visitarte-

-Deja que te ayudo con esto, Dictery- llamó al elfo que no tardo dos segundos en aparecerse- Por favor lleva las maletas y libros de Ginny a su habitación-

-Como desee amita- dijo el elfo y desapareció con el equipaje de la chica.

-¿Ya desayunaste?-

-Sí, mamá no me deja salir sin hacerlo-

-Así es la tía Hermy, bueno Ginny vamos a mi habitación tenemos que planear cómo nos pasaremos este verano-

-De esa forma es que me gusta oírte hablar, ¿a qué hora llegarán mis tíos?-

-Sabes que papá trabaja como Auror así que depende de la asignación, y pues mami también-

-Sí sí, lo había olvidado, espero que lleguen pronto-

-No te preocupes, nada le pasará al gran Harry Potter- dijo con una voz gruesa fingida, ambas se rieron de la broma y subieron a la habitación de Lily.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la llegada de la joven Weasly, tenían sus días planeados entre visitas a algunos lugares de interés del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Frederic?- le preguntó la morena a Ginny, haciendo que ella se ruborizara, mientras tomaban el té en el jardín de la mansión.

-Nada sucede entre Frederic y yo- dijo nerviosa.

-¿Ah no? Pues como estaba de cariñoso la última vez que los vi juntos pues pensé que ya eran novios-

-¿Pero de qué hablas?- preguntó Ginny alarmada- además cómo van las cosas con tu querido profesor- contraatacó la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo va qué cosa Ginny? Ya te he dicho que es mi maestro y no puedo verlo como algo más- dijo serena, se estaba cansando de tener que aclararle a su prima ese tema una y otra vez.

-Pero eso no evita que él te escriba en vacaciones-

-Ginny- dijo tomando aire- me escribe con el programa de clases y las actividades que se realizarán en el año siguiente-

Ginny no pudo más que hacer un puchero al verse derrotada, luego miró a su amiga y le sonrió. –Lo que pasa es que quisiera verte enamorada y como el chico, o mejor dicho el único del sexo opuesto, tan cercano a ti es el profesor, pues pensé, no sé-

-Está bien Ginny, ya sé lo que quieres decir. No te preocupes cuando el día llegue seguro me enamoraré con locura-

-¿Qué quieres hacer el día de hoy?- preguntó la pelirroja para luego beber un poco más de té.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al callejón Diagon? Quisiera visitar a los tíos-

-Esa es una gran idea- saltó Ginny de su silla- me muero por ver a los tíos Fred y George, y a nuestros primitos-

-Sí, quiero ver a Susan y a Thomas, ya entrarán a Hogwarts este año- dije contenta – Pues dame un segundo para avisarles a los elfos que vamos a salir, nos preparamos y listo-

-Perfecto- dijo Ginny mientras ambas se dirigían dentro de la casa.


	2. Visita al Callejón Diagon

**Capítulo II**

_Visita al Callejón Diagon_

Capas y sombreros de distintos colores y tamaños adornaban el famoso callejón Diagon. El ambiente estaba muy alegre. Las personas iban de aquí para allá comprando y divirtiéndose, nada de murmullos nerviosos, o de caras preocupadas, era como si fuera mentira que 17 años atrás el mundo mágico estaba bajo la peor amenaza de todos los tiempos.

-Mi mamá me dice que todo ha cambiado, que antes se podía cortar el miedo de las personas en el aire- dijo Ginny sonriendo y mirando alrededor.

-Eso me cuentan mis padres- y también miró alrededor dejándose llevar por el bullicio y el movimiento de las personas.

-Vamos a Gringotts primero, necesito sacar un poco de dinero para mis compras-

-Si buena idea Ginny, a mí también me hará falta un poco-

Pronto se encontraron frente a la edificación del banco. Ya dentro observaron que no había mucha gente, Lily pudo reconocer a un empleado del ministerio que una vez había acompañado a sus padres después del trabajo.

-Señorita Potter, Weasly. Espero que se encuentren muy bien- dijo aquel señor de dientes torcidos, muy delgado para su estatura y de pelo negro enmarañado. Las chicas no comprendían como podían dejar trabajar en esas condiciones a ese tipo de personas.

-Señor Notts, ¿cómo está?- dijo Lily al tiempo que extendía su mano, Ginny hizo lo mismo después.

-Bien, bien, haciendo unas cuantas diligencias por parte del ministerio-

-Señor Notts he terminado ya- dijo una voz detrás de él, una voz que les sonaba familiar.

-Zabini- dijeron las chicas al unísono.

-Weasly, Potter- dijo arrastrando las palabras, era Ashcroft Zabini, el ser más desagradable que podía haber pisado Hogwarts jamás.

-¿Dónde están tus gorilas? , Zabini, ¿Acaso los dejaste en sus jaulas?- dijo refiriéndose a Grabbe y Goyle.

-Muy graciosa Weasly, pero hoy no tengo tiempo para perderlo con una mestiza como tú-

-No crees que eso de la guerra y la elite de sangre pasó de moda hace mucho Zabini, sé que eres un poco lento pero pensé que estarías más actualizado- dijo Lily antes de que Ginny pudiera abrir la boca, o peor golpearlo en pleno banco.

-Cállate Potter, solo porque el profesor Malfoy esté de tu lado no significa que los Slytherins te rendiremos pleitesía, tal vez tus favores te hayan funcionado con el profesor pero jamás conmigo-

Ahora fue el turno de Ginny de detener a su amiga para que no le arrancara la cabeza a Zabini. – Qué tú no tengas el cerebro para obtener la posición que tiene Lily, no significa que andes por ahí escupiendo las estupideces que piensas, lagartija-

-Jóvenes, por favor- les interrumpió el señor Notts cuando empezaron a subir el tono de voz y las personas se le quedaron mirando.

-Mis asuntos están listos aquí- dijo Zabini con aire de superioridad y cargando lo que parecía una gran cantidad de galeones.

-¿Acaso piensas comprar jaulas nuevas para tus gorilas?- dijo Lily de manera despectiva.

-Nada que te importe Potter, señor Notts ya podemos irnos-

-Adiós señoritas- dijo y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la salida con Zabini.

-¿Qué asuntos con el ministerio tendría Zabini?-

-Lo que sería más sensato preguntar es qué asuntos tenía Zabini con el señor Notts- respondió la pelirroja.

-Tienes razón, me aseguraré de hacerle saber esto a mi padre-

-Disculpen señoritas- dijo un duende a sus espaldas - ¿quieren realizar alguna transacción?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Lily y siguieron al duende.

-Definitivamente debemos pasar por la tienda de artículos de Quidditch-

-Sí Ginny, pero también pasemos por Flourish y Blotts, quiero comprarme ese nuevo libro de recetas que salió-

-No sé porqué te empeñas en aprender a cocinar como los muggles- dije Ginny girando los ojos para luego mirarla fijamente.

-Porque la cocina muggle requiere concentración y un gran manejo en las porciones y medidas a usar-

-Ahí vas tú de nuevo con tu obsesión en pociones-

-Hey, yo no critico tu obsesión con el Quidditch-

-Eso es cierto- y ambas empezaron a reír mientras se dirigían a la tienda de sortilegios Weasly.

-Tío Fred- gritó una muy alegre Ginny-

-Tío George- gritó esta vez Lily. Ambas chicas saludaron a sus tíos y les abrazaron.

-Es un placer- dijo Fred.

-Tenerlas aquí chicas- terminó George.

Ambas se miraron y rieron, ya debían de estar acostumbradas a la manía que tenían sus tíos de terminar la frase del otro, pero no podían evitar que les causara risa. Se veían tan joviales que nadie creería que ya pasaban de 30 años.

-Veo que el negocio va muy bien- observó Lily mirando la cantidad de niños y adolescentes que habían alrededor.

-¿Y dónde están nuestros primitos?- preguntó Ginny.

-Hoy están con sus respectivas madres- contestó Fred.

-Oh es una lástima- dijo Lily- tenía ganas de jugar con ellos-

-Es decir que no están aquí para ver a sus adorables tíos- dijo George con fingido dolor y teatro, a lo que las chicas empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Vamos tío George, si sabes que disfrutamos de la compañía de ambos más que la de ningún otro tío- dijo la pelirroja.

-Son nuestros tíos predilectos- esta última frase fue lo que los gemelos necesitaban para hincharse de felicidad.

-Estas chicas son inteligentes, ¿no crees George?-

-Absoluta e indudablemente Fred, creo que merecen un premio- los ojos de ambas chicas se iluminaron, ya sabían a qué se referían sus tíos por premio, les dejarían ver el último artículo en desarrollo de la tienda antes de que se pusiera a la venta.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo George- y sin decir nada más entró al almacén de la tienda a buscar lo que les enseñarían. Después de unos cinco minutos salió con una caja de algunos 11 centímetros.

- A ver chicas acérquense- dijo Fred mientras iba al encuentro de su hermano y se colocaron ambos detrás del mostrador, tratándolas como si ambas fueran unos clientes importantísimos. George abrió la caja y dentro apenas había una pequeña esfera de color café.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Lily que ya no aguantaba la curiosidad.

-Goma de mascar- dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-¿Goma de mascar?- preguntó Ginny sin creérselo- ¿Simple e inofensiva goma de mascar?-

-Bueno, nada es real mente inofensivo con nosotros, ¿cierto Fred?-

-En definitiva George-

-Esta goma de mascar la llamamos Inviburbuja- continuó George bajando la voz para que los demás clientes no les escucharan.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ginny que no había captado bien el nombre.

-Inviburbuja- le repitió Fred- es nuestra capa de invisibilidad portátil, sirve mientras la goma tenga sabor-

-¿Y ya funciona?- quiso saber Lily.

Los gemelos se miraron con cara de tragedia antes de continuar- Pues verán- dijo George.

-Las pruebas- siguió Fred.

-No han salido muy bien- terminaron de decir ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿A qué se refieren con qué no han salido bien?-

-Pues algunos sujetos de prueba han terminado de color violeta por una semana-

-Pero ese fue el mejor de los casos George, a otro le salió salpullido y fue horrible, cuando uno de los brotes explotaba la persona se ponía invisible por pedazos-

-Debieron verlo fue muy gracioso- terminó de decir George. Las chicas no pudieron contener la risa imaginándose aquello.

-Pues tíos cuando la terminen queremos probarlas al instante, así que nos gustaría que nos enviaran una muestra a cada una- se adelantó a decir Ginny.

-Claro que les pagaremos- dijo Lily.

-Ya saben que nada de pagos, lo que es nuestro es suyo- dijeron los gemelos como si recitaran un discurso de memoria.

-Gracias tíos- dijeron ambas y se acercaron a abrazarles.

-Ya debemos de irnos- dijo Lily terminando el abrazo.

-¿Tan pronto chicas? Esperaba que se quedaran más tiempo- dijo Fred, observando a George.

-Pero podrían hacernos un favor antes de irse verdad- las miró suplicante George.

-Uno de nosotros lo haría, pero hoy hay mucha gente en la tienda, sería demasiado para uno de los dos-

-No se preocupen tíos, nos encantará ayudarlos- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Esas son mis chicas- dijo Fred contento. – Necesitamos que vayan al callejón Knockturn para que busquen un encargo en Borgin y Burkes-

Ambas miraron a sus tíos con desconfianza- ¿En qué andan? Si se puede saber- les interrogó Lily.

-No es nada oculto o misterioso, es el ingrediente que creemos por fin nos ayudará a terminar nuestra Inviburbuja- le contestó George.

-Bueno como sea- dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros- es mejor que salgamos ahora mismo para que los tíos no nos maten por llegar tarde a casa-

-Por Harry y Ginevra no se preocupen, solo digan que estaban con sus tíos- les dijo Fred.

-Es posible que solo por eso nos griten- dijo Lily y los cuatro se empezaron a reír.

-Solo tenemos que ir y pedir el encargo de los tíos con esta carta y nos darán el ingrediente, es algo sencillo, ¿no?- dijo la pelirroja cuando entraron al callejón Knockturn.

-Sí eso se supone, pero aunque todo esté pacífico este lugar me da mala espina, es muy oscuro y tétrico-

-Mamá me dice que en tiempos de Voldemort- una anciana que estaba pasando por su lado, dejó caer una cesta de manzanas podridas que llevaba al escuchar el nombre – este lugar era el preferido de los mortífagos-

-Sí, ya ves como la gente aún se deja afectar por la mención del nombre de Voldemort-

Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos hasta estar frente a la tienda de Borgin y Burkes, antes de entrar dos personas encapuchadas salieron de la tienda, Lily pudo escuchar la última parte de la conversación que sostenían.

-Debemos actuar rápido y en el momento justo, si queremos que las cosas terminen de forma diferente esta vez debemos eliminar la esperanza desde la raíz- el otro se giró hasta ver a las chicas.

-Oh no, Potter- dijo y salieron corriendo.

-¿Has escuchado Ginny?-

-Eso o acabo de alucinar con que te ha llamado por tu apellido, ¿qué esperamos?, vamos tras ellos-

-Esperen- gritaba Lily mientras trataba de atrapar a los dos extraños, pero el paso de las personas les dificultaba el avanzar con rapidez, después de unos minutos los perdieron.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-preguntó Ginny.

-Escuchaste de lo que hablaban, ¿no? Decían algo sobre acabar con la esperanza, ¿a qué se podrían referir? Ya no hay guerra-

-Ya dejémoslo Lily, aún tenemos que recoger el pedido de los tíos y regresar a casa antes de que lleguen tus padres- Lily no hizo ningún intento por moverse de donde estaba, tratando de divisar a los hombres encapuchados.

-Venga- insistió Ginny- Así no les encontraremos-

-Tienes razón, es mejor que volvamos-

Recogieron el ingrediente y se lo llevaron a sus tíos, luego se transportaron por la red flu hasta la mansión Potter.

-¿Cómo les fue hoy, chicas?- preguntó Harry a la hora de cenar.

-Perfectamente tío- dijo Ginny mirando de reojo a Lily.

-¿Papá?-

-¿Si Lily?-

-Hoy nos hemos encontrado al señor Notts en Gringotts, estaba acompañando a Zabini, no sabía que Zabini tuviera algo que ver con el ministerio-

-Oh no es nada de eso- dijo Harry naturalmente- es que Notts es tío de Zabini y pidió el día libre para hacer unas cuantas cosas con él, ¿porqué lo preguntas?-

-Por nada- se apresuró a contestar- solo era curiosidad- y le sonrió antes de seguir comiendo.

-¿Ginny?-

-Ya sé Lily- dijo mientras subían las escaleras- cancelaré nuestros planes de mañana, ya me imaginé que tendríamos trabajo por hacer-

-Por eso eres mi mejor amiga- dijo Lily triunfante- quiero averiguar quiénes eran esos tipos, o confirmar, porque te aseguro que esos eran Notts y Zabini-

-No estamos seguras de eso, además no será fácil, todos nos conocen. Ese es el precio de tener padres famosos-

-Por eso no te preocupes, solo tenemos que mantenernos encapuchadas-

-Buenas noches Lily, hasta mañana-

-Buenas noches Ginny- y ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.


	3. Luces de Varitas y el Regreso a Hogwarts

**Capítulo III**

_Luces de Varitas y el Regreso a Hogwarts_

Una semana, una semana completa visitando el callejón Knocturn y nada. Habían tenido el cuidado suficiente como para aparecerse con sus "disfraces", que no era más que andar encapuchadas para que no les vieran el rostro y se transportaban directamente al callejón para que no las relacionaran con nadie del callejón Diagon. Aún así y con todo el cuidado que tenían, no tuvieron éxito.

-Tal vez esos tipos no volverán por allí- le dijo Ginny cuando regresaron al caldero chorreante para refrescarse un poco después de todo un, o mejor dicho otro, día perdido. Lily no quería pensar que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, miró a la pelirroja que estaba sentada frente a ella que se dejaba caer pesadamente en su silla con aire de cansancio.

No es que ella no estuviese cansada, pero quería saber qué podrían estar tramando Zabini y Notts, y claro que tenían que ser ellos, ¿cómo no ser de esa forma? El caldero chorreante seguía igual que siempre, pequeño y oscuro, era increíble pensar que era el punto de conexión entre el callejón Diagon y el Londres muggle.

-Creo que tienes razón Ginny, tal vez solo vi donde no había nada que mirar, ¿Ginny?- le llamó al notar que la pelirroja no le estaba prestando atención.

-¡Shh!- dijo mientras se tapaba el rostro, instintivamente Lily hizo lo mismo y miró disimuladamente hacía donde Ginny miraba. Eran unos hombres encapuchados, muy altos, más de lo que ella recordaba. Llegaban desde el Londres muggle y salían para el callejón Diagon. Lily y Ginny no tuvieron que hablarse para saber lo que harían.

Cuando los caballeros salieron del caldero chorreante ellas esperaron solo unos segundos, dejaron en la mesa unos cuantos sickles y salieron aún con los rostros cubiertos. Lily trataba de divisar hacia dónde se dirigieron los susodichos, pero Ginny llamó su atención halando insistentemente su túnica.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?-

-Mira se dirigieron hacia allí- dijo mientras señalaba dos bultos negros que se veían alejarse. Corrieron tras ellos hasta que se encontraron a una distancia prudente como para seguirles sin ser vistas, volvieron a pasar frente a Gringotts y continuaron la caminata. Había un solo lugar al que podían estar dirigiéndose y ese era el callejón Knocturn.

-¡Detente!- le dijo Lily a su prima mientras la obligó a darse la vuelta para hacer como que hablaban y ella quedó de espaldas a ellos, uno de los hombres se había girado y miraba hacia atrás cerciorándose de que no eran seguidos. –Ginny mira disimuladamente y dime si ya dejó de vigilar-

Así lo hizo la pelirroja, vio como uno de los hombres, el más alto, zarandeaba al otro y le daba un puñetazo en la cara – Se están peleando- Lily se iba a girar para ver- ¡Espera!- le advirtió Ginny, el otro no hizo nada por defenderse. El alto miró una vez más alrededor y empujó al otro para seguir caminando- Ahora sí Lily, podemos seguir-

-Bien- dijo la otra y continuaron siguiéndoles. El ambiente ya iba cambiando. Dejaron atrás el bullicio típico del callejón Diagon, las risas y el cotilleo para adentrarse en un terreno menos alegre y más oscuro. Sin duda el callejón Knocturn no era un lugar en el que un niño pequeño quisiera perderse. Las chicas observaron como los hombres doblaban por una callejuela.

-Espera Ginny- y ambas se pegaron de la pared, no sabían si aquellos hombres se fueran a ir o las atacaran si las vieran. Lily sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo y lo colocó de tal forma que podía ver lo que estaba en la callejuela. – Truco muggle- le dijo a su compañera sonriendo, a veces esas cosas funcionaban. Observó que el más bajo sacó su varita y le dio 5 golpes a la pared, dos a la derecha, uno a la izquierda, uno arriba y el otro abajo formando una cruz. Luego algunos ladrillos empezaron a temblar y a cambiar de lugar hasta dejar una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos pudieran entrar. Cuando se cerró, Lily le hizo señas a Ginny con la mano para que entraran a la callejuela.

Estaba oscura y olía horrible, pero no se podían echar hacia atrás – Eran dos golpes a la derecha, uno a la izquierda, otra hacia arriba y el último hacia abajo- dijo Lily.

-Permíteme- le respondió su prima sacando su varita – con el espejo, ¿no? Entonces- dijo para sí misma y dio dos toques a la izquierda, uno a la derecha luego uno arriba y otro abajo en el espacio que Lily le había indicado. Luego pasó lo mismo que antes y después de unos segundos pasaron a través de la abertura en la pared.

Ya del otro lado se encontraron en una habitación que parecía un almacén, lleno de cajas y artefactos extraños. Había un montón de telarañas y uno que otro bicho salía corriendo de un lugar a otro de repente y se volvía a esconder en una caja o en algún lugar oscuro. La habitación solo estaba iluminada por una la luz que se colaba por una cortina que estaba al otro lado. Las chicas se dirigieron allí, quedándose detrás de la cortina al escuchar unos murmullos, al principio no estaban muy claros, pero cuando prestaron más atención pudieron escuchar al fin de lo que hablaban.

-Ya empezará el sexto año en Hogwarts, tanto en esta época como en aquella, de hacerlo debe ser ahora- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras- Ginny y Lily se miraron sin entender bien qué quería decir aquel hombre.

-Las pociones y hechizos están listos para ser usados en la próxima luna llena, ¿ya está decidido quién irá?- esta vez hablaba otra voz, era más grave que la anterior pero también arrastraba las palabras.

-Si ya está decidido, recuerden tenemos que evitar que el señor oscuro pierda delante del creído de Potter, el pasado debe cambiar para que la oscuridad vuelva a reinar y tengamos el futuro que debió ser desde el inicio- dijo una tercera voz más chillona, en este momento ambas tuvieron que taparse la boca para que no se escuchara su pequeño gritito de sorpresa. Unas arañas salieron en grupo y se dirigían hasta donde estaban ellas.

-Nos transportaremos lo más pronto posible- dijo la voz grave.

-Por supuesto- dijo la primera voz. Las arañas empezaron a subir por las piernas de las chicas, ambas miraron sus piernas al mismo tiempo, y sin poder evitarlo, gritaron a todo pulmón mientras intentaban quitarse las arañas de encima.

-¡Rayos!- dijo Lily cuando escuchó el movimiento de sillas del otro lado de la cortina.

-¡Corramos!- dijo Ginny y regresaron al lugar por donde habían entrado, Lily sacó su varita para hacer la combinación de toques para que apareciera la abertura.

-No hay tiempo para eso- dijo la pelirroja sacando su varita - ¡Aboleo Totallus!- y una luz morada salió de su varita para demoler la sección de pared que tenían enfrente, salieron hacia la callejuela y empezaron a correr.

-¡Has estado leyendo la sección de artes oscuras Ginny!-

-Si tú no la leyeras no sabrías sobre este hechizo, ¿cierto? Pero este no es el momento de discutirlo- dijo cuando haló a Lily de la capa para que un rayo rojo no le diera en el hombro.

-Ginny no podemos dejar que nos vean el rostro, no dejes que tu capucha caiga-

-Claro- y siguieron corriendo mientras evitaban los rayos, debían llegar al callejón Diagon lo más pronto posible.

-Mira- dijo Lily divisando una gran cantidad de pelo enmarañado, un cuerpo enorme con una altura descomunal.

-¡Hagrid!- dijeron ambas aliviadas al mismo tiempo, cuando se acercaban al semigigante los rayos cesaron, ambas supieron que estaban a salvo. Ya cuando estaban justo detrás de él, Hagrid se giró rápidamente casi tumbando a las chicas.

-¡Hey, cuidado Hagrid!- dijo Ginny que casi caía al suelo de no ser porque Lily la sujetó.

-Vaya si son mis chicas favoritas, ¿qué hacen en este callejón?-

-Buscábamos algo para los tíos Fred y George- dijo al instante Ginny, que se giró para comprobar que ya no estaban cerca de aquellos hombres o que le seguían.

-¿Y por qué las capuchas, apenas pude reconocerlas?-

-Ah... El sol, no queremos dañarnos la piel- dijo esta vez Lily – podrías acompañarnos al callejón Diagon-

-Claro ya iba de regreso, ya saben buscaba alimento para mis nuevos niños, ya los verán cuando empiece el año-

-¿No nos digas Hagrid?- dijo Ginny tratando de sonreír, ya estaban acostumbradas a los gustos extraños que tenía el guardabosques. Después de unos quince minutos ya estaban en el callejón Diagon.

-Hagrid, ¿cuándo regresarás a Hogwarts?- preguntó Lily, aún ninguna de las dos se quitó la capucha.

-Pues mañana, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que debemos llevarle algo al director por parte de nuestros padres y queríamos saber si podíamos ir contigo-

-Claro que sí chicas ya saben que no hay problema, cualquier cosa por sus padres y ustedes-

-Gracias Hagrid- dijeron ambas. Se dirigieron al caldero chorreante y de ahí se transportaron de nuevo a la mansión.

-Eres una mentirosa Lily- le dijo la pelirroja cuando estaban sanas y salvas en la habitación de la ojos verdes.

-Sabes que no podíamos contarle la historia así nada más, no sabemos si aún nos perseguían o si estaban cerca como para escuchar-

-Sí ya lo sé, pero qué le diremos a nuestros padres, ¿y por qué quieres ir a Hogwarts?-

-Porque necesitamos ayuda, si le digo a mis padres nos encerraran para que no corramos peligro. O lo que es peor Ginny, no nos creerán o dirán que eran un grupo de locos que los saltos tan lejanos de tiempo no son posibles y el profesor Malfoy seguro que nos prestará su ayuda-

-Tienes razón, eso mismo pensaría mi madre, tantas cosas que he escuchado de lo que hacían cuando eran de nuestra edad y mira como ahora se han vuelto escépticos-

-Así es Ginny-

-¿Pero qué le diremos a tus padres? Con convencerles a ellos será suficiente para que los míos me dejen ir-

-Podemos decirles que extrañamos a Hagrid y que nos lo encontramos en el callejón Diagon y que tiene animales nuevos que nos quiere enseñar, así que nos pasaremos unos días en Hogwarts, que ya tenemos el permiso del director-

-Lily a veces me sorprendes-

-Gracias Ginny, esperemos que mis padres piensen lo mismo-

Al parecer sus padres sí pensaron igual que Ginny porque al día siguiente se encontraban el en anden 9 y ¾ con un montón de equipaje junto a Hagrid.

-¿Por qué tanta ropa chicas?-

-Es por un par de días Hagrid- le dijo Ginny, pero la verdad no sabían cuanto tiempo estarían en Hogwarts.

-Pues qué esperamos, vamos- y juntos entraron al tren. Era un poco extraño estar allí sin el bullicio acostumbrado de los estudiantes, estaban los tres en un mismo compartimiento, Hagrid ocupada el asiento delantero completamente, mientras que las chicas se quedaron frente a él. Hagrid estaba concentrado leyendo el Profeta.

-¿Hay algo interesante Hagrid?-

-No mucho realmente, ya las noticias no son tan interesantes como antes, no es que me queje lo prefiero así ahora. Bueno tal vez esta noticia de aquí donde el dueño de Borgin y Burkes dice que un grupo de vándalos destruyeron la pared de la callejuela de su tienda, estos chicos de ahora no respetan-

Las chicas se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, entonces habían estado en el almacén de la tienda, debieron imaginarlo si la primera vez que los vieron fue cuando salieron de la tienda de Borgin y Burkes. Se recompusieron rápidamente de su sorpresa para que Hagrid no notara nada.

Por fin habían Llegado a Hogsmeade, donde un carruaje les esperaba. Pasada una media hora empezaron a divisar el castillo. Lily sonrió ante la vista, Hogwarts era su segundo hogar.

-Bueno chicas- dijo Hagrid cuando llegaron a la puerta- ya saben que su equipaje estará en sus habitaciones, así que pueden ir al gran comedor si lo desean, ya la veré allá- despidiéndose con un gesto de mano, Hagrid se despidió de ellas dirigiéndose a la cabaña, mientras que ellas entraron al castillo.

-¿Y acaso nuestra pequeña genio sabe qué le vamos a decir al director Snape cuando nos vea entrar al comedor?- dijo Ginny mirándole de reojo.

-Eso es algo que me encantaría saber señorita Weasly- dijo una voz siseando a sus espaldas. Un escalofrío les recorrió la nuca y ambas giraron lentamente.

-Director Snape cómo le va- dijo Lily nerviosa, se agarró las manos para controlarse- nos ha sorprendido-

-De seguro que lo he hecho- dijo con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro y mirándolas inquisitoriamente, como si supiera que estaban haciendo algo mal. –Entonces qué es eso tan interesante que tiene que decirme, señorita Potter, justifique el por qué están ustedes aquí en plenas vacaciones-

-Este… eh…- A Lily no le había dado tiempo para inventarse una buena excusa y no le había dado importancia mientras estaban en el tren, se maldijo por no haber sido más precavida.

-Yo las he invitado Severus- dijo una voz detrás del director que las chicas conocían a la perfección. Lily se movió un poco para verle y le sonrió, era el profesor Malfoy.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- preguntó Snape con un claro tono de que sabía que era mentira.

-Si por supuesto, también Hagrid las quería aquí para mostrarle los nuevos retoños de Marontes, ya sabes esas criaturas como le gustan a Hagrid, ¿cómo están jovencitas?- ambas suspiraron aliviadas.

-Muy bien profesor- dijo Ginny, que al parecer estaba más agradecida que nadie.

-Hola profesor Malfoy- dijo dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, había llegado justo a tiempo.

-Deben tener hambre supongo, vamos- dijo adelantándose para ponerse a su lado y entrar al gran comedor.

-Tienes mucho que explicarme Lily- dijo tranquilamente aquel hombre rubio, de complexión lo suficientemente fuerte para que se le notaran los músculos sin dejar de verse ligero o atlético. Ginny abrió los ojos al escuchar como el profesor tenía la confianza de llamar a su prima por su nombre.

-Claro profesor, pero antes quisiéramos cenar, nos morimos del hambre-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lily profesor-

-Si ambas están juntas es porque debe de ser algo bastante interesante- dijo mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa de lado. –Voy a mi mesa, las veo mañana en mi despacho a las 11 de la mañana-

-Por supuesto- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y se fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor a cenar.

-No sabía que te llamara por tu primer nombre-

-Lo hace a veces cuando trabajamos- dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Y por cierto ya veo de dónde aprendiste a mentir tan rápido-

Lily no pudo más que reírse y luego Ginny la acompañó –Bueno solo un poco- dijo cuando la comida apareció frente a ellas.

Malfoy se preguntaba qué podría traer de vuelta a su alumna favorita y su mejor amiga, que era la segunda mejor estudiante en todo Hogwarts, antes del inicio de clases. Ya se enteraría mañana de qué estaba pasando, por ahora disfrutaría el hecho de que estaba allí, su mano derecha.


	4. El Despacho del Profesor de Pociones

**Capítulo IV**

_El Despacho del Profesor de Pociones_

-¿No te encanta esto?-

-Bueno al final es nuestro segundo hogar- le dijo la pelirroja mientras se vestía- ¿Qué haremos hasta las 11?-

-Podemos ir a visitar a Hagrid después de desayunar, recuerda que tenemos una coartada que cumplir-

-Tienes razón Lily, además que quiero ver esas extrañas criaturas de las que habló, ¿cómo dijo el profesor que se llaman?-

-Marontes- dijo mientras se arreglaba el pelo en su acostumbrada media cola. Sentada en su cama frente al espejo, se cepilló lo que quedaba suelto lentamente, luego se percató de que Ginny la miraba por el espejo.

-¿Qué sucede Ginny?- ella se tumbó en la cama mirándola aún por el reflejo.

-Sabes algo Lily, sin ganas de ofender a mis tíos, la expresión de tus ojos no la heredaste de ninguno de los dos-

-¿A qué te refieres Gin? Tengo los ojos de mi padre- Ginny sonrió para luego acomodarse boca arriba.

-No me refiero a eso, tus ojos son iguales a los del tío Harry, pero como miras, tus expresiones, no se parecen a los de mi tía o tío, son iguales a las del profesor de pociones-

-Ay Ginny ahí vas de nuevo con eso- dijo dejándose de peinar y mirando a su prima a la cara.

-No es por molestarte Lily, solo te estoy señalando una verdad-

-Como sea, ya no perdamos más tiempo, tengo hambre y deja de estar pensando esas cosas sin sentido-

-Si tú lo dices- y Ginny se paró de la cama silbando y se dirigió a la puerta – Te espero en el retrato-

-Claro ya voy- terminó de arreglarse y bajó para encontrarse con su prima, pasaron juntas el retrato y bajaron hasta llegar al gran comedor. En la mesa de los profesores estaba el director Snape, el profesor Longbottom y la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, la señorita Huppins, que era una joven que debía rondar los 27 años o 28 años, de pelo negro, nariz perfilada y ojos azules, muy bonita en realidad, algunos decían que estaba atraída por el profesor de pociones pero nadie había confirmado nada, solo rumores de chicas.

Luego de desayunar se dirigieron a las afueras de Hogwarts para ir a la cabaña de Hagrid, no tuvieron que buscar mucho por él ya que estaba en el jardín dándole de comer carne a unas plantas muy curiosas que las chicas supusieron debían de ser las Marontes. Eran las plantas más feas que habían visto hasta entonces, no debían de ser más altas que unos 2 pies, tenían piernas de las que le salían raíces y por cuerpo una gran flor semejante a una planta carnívora.

-Hola chicas, vengan a conocer a mis nuevos niños- dijo Hagrid a todo pulmón emocionado.

-Que lindos- dijo Ginny tratando de sonar emocionada.

-Sí, en verdad lo son- corroboró Lily con el mismo convencimiento que la pelirroja y forzando una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que lo son, algunos me decían que no era buena idea cruzas mandrágoras con plantas carnívoras pero están saludables y me ayudan a exterminar plagas.

-Que bien- dijeron ambas mientras retrocedían un poco y se colocaban detrás de Hagrid ya que las plantas se empezaron a mover sin sentido.

-Vamos a la cabaña, estas plantas suelen ponerse así después de comer, se desorientan un poco- Hagrid no tuvo que decirlo dos veces para que las chicas corrieran hacia la casita gastada por el tiempo pero tan cálida que les hacía rememorar bellos recuerdos.

-¿Para qué quieres a esas plantas, Hagrid?-

-Para que mantengan el jardín limpio, son excelentes anti plagas y paralizan todo lo que muerden- dijo contento mientras preparaba algo de té. – ¿Y ya le entregaron al director lo que enviaron sus padres?-

-Claro Hagrid, justo después del desayuno- respondió Ginny sonriendo.

-Que bien, ¿y cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse?-

-Solo un par de días- dijo Lily- me gustaría revisar el plan de clases de este año con el profesor Malfoy y Ginny quiere hacer un par de cosas en Hogsmeade-

-¿Quién iba a pensar que ese muchacho cambiaría tanto?-

-¿A quién te refieres Hagrid?- preguntó Lily.

-¿Pues a quién más? Al profesor Malfoy, aún recuerdo cuando era un mocoso muy asustado como para entrar al bosque prohibido-

-Pero eso no puede ser- dijo Ginny sin creerse lo que escuchaba

-Pues déjenme decirles que no miento- y le pasó a ambas una taza de té –Aunque después del sexto año cambió, todos lo notaron-

-¿A qué te refieres con que cambió?-la curiosidad bañaba la voz de Lily.

-Pues al parecer el muchacho se enamoró profundamente. Lo curioso es que nadie supo quién era la chica o nadie la recuerda pero nunca se le había visto tan entregado a una sola mujer, dejó a todas sus amantes, incluso a esa Parkinson tan odiosa- Lily sintió que su estomago se revolvía, pero pensó que era a causa del té que Hagrid les preparó.

-¿Ah sí?- habló Ginny levantando la voz más de lo necesario y arqueando una ceja mirando a Lily – ¿Parkinson no es el apellido de soltera de la madre de Zabini?-

-Así es Ginny- le respondió Hagrid- pero dicen que la chica desapareció sin dejar rastro, después de que acabara la guerra él siguió buscándola, pero sin suerte, al parecer aún la busca-

-¿Quién creería que el profesor era todo un romántico?- dijo la pelirroja con sobrada intención.

-Y hablando del profesor- interrumpió Lily- debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde a la reunión que tenemos con él en su despacho-

-Claro jefa, sí señora capitana- dijo su prima poniéndose en pie y haciendo el típico saludo de soldado. Hagrid las miró extrañado por lo que hizo.

-Es un chiste muggle Hagrid, no tiene importancia- dijo Lily poniéndole mala cara a la otra chica- mejor nos vamos, ha sido un placer-

-El placer es siempre mío, chicas. Regresen cuando quieran-

-Claro Hagrid, adiós- dijo Ginny y salieron de la cabaña.

-Al parecer alguien te ganó al profesor- dijo mientras entraban al castillo.

-Que ya dejes eso Ginny no sigas-

-En verdad no lo hiciera si no te importara tanto-

-¿Importarme? ¿Pero de qué hablas? Por supuesto que no me importa, es mi profesor, no me interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer, no es mi vida-

-Bueno ya, no te enojes- Ginny apenas podía contener la risa y Lily tuvo que contenerse para no hechizar a su prima.

– Aquí es- dijo Lily parándose frente a una puerta grande de caoba- Bienvenida al despacho del profesor Malfoy- dijo la clave para abrir la puerta.

El lugar era tan acogedor como Lily lo recordaba, el despacho cuidadosamente decorado en tonos verde y plateado, con un toque de crema aquí y allá. Todo dispuesto de manera ordenada y el lugar envuelto por aromas que tranquilizaban al que entraba. El profesor no estaba ahí.

-Es mejor que nos sentemos, seguro está a punto de llegar- dijo Lily mirando su reloj viendo que faltaban 5 minutos para las 11. Ginny se sentó junto a ella en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del profesor y empezó a escudriñar todo con la mirada.

-Ya veo de dónde has sacado la idea- le dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole.

-¿La idea de qué Ginny?- le preguntó confundida

-Pues del decorado de tu habitación, apuesto que no le pusiste plateado porque al tío Harry le hubiera dado un infarto- y empezó a reír, Lily iba a contestarle pero alguien habló primero que ella.

-No queremos que su padre se infarte señorita Potter- dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de ellas, Ginny aspiró fuertemente asustada y se giró para encontrarse con el profesor Malfoy, Lily sin embargo no se inmutó, estaba acostumbrada a que él apareciera de esa forma, así que ni siquiera se giró y esperó a que él se sentara en su escritorio.

-Buenos días profesor Malfoy, no le hemos visto en el desayuno-

-Es que tenía asuntos que resolver que no podían esperar señorita Potter, como el convencer al director Snape de que ustedes estaban aquí por requerimientos míos- Ambas chicas se sonrojaron un poco – Así que quiero que me digan qué está sucediendo y porqué han mentido tanto-

El antiguo príncipe de Slytherin las miró con una sonrisa, la misma expresión que usaba cuando quería sacarle información a alguien, sus labios sonreían, pero sus ojos grises con matices azules te estaban escudriñando. Las chicas le contaron la historia, lo que pasó en el banco con Zabini y el señor Notts, el encuentro posterior con los desconocidos en capucha, y cómo el incidente de la callejuela de la tienda Borgin y Burkes fue culpa de ellas, en este momento de la narración el profesor no pudo evitar una sonrisa de complicidad, estas chicas tenían ciertos rasgos de Slytherin que no podían ocultar.

-Y es por eso que hemos venido- concluyó Ginny

-Nadie nos creería o pensaría que solo son un montón de fanáticos, pero ¿y si no lo son?- dijo la morena con una clara expresión de preocupación dibujada en el rostro.

-Yo les creo- dijo con tranquilidad el profesor- los traslados en el tiempo sin ayuda de un giratiempo son posibles, pero sí peligrosos y se necesita de una magia poderosa para poder activarlo, un centro de poder tal vez-

-¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?- dijo la pelirroja mientras cambiaba su mirada del profesor a su prima.

-¿Qué tanto saben sus padres?-

-No saben nada, les hemos dicho lo mismo que a todos los demás- respondió Lily

-Ya veo- y juntó sus manos para posarlas en el escritorio.

-¿Qué sucede profesor?- preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo y se miraron.

-Pues el único método que conozco de realizar dicho viaje tiene una serie de requisitos y condiciones que los viajantes deben de cumplir- Las chicas volvieron a mirarse y tragaron en seco, no dijeron nada y esperaron a que él continuara.

-Al viajar, el tiempo seguirá normal tanto en el lugar visitado como de donde se viajó, es decir un mes que transcurra en el pasado también transcurrirá en el presente, su ausencia se notará, la segunda condición es que necesitarán el apoyo de una gran energía como ya les dije y por último debe de ser realizado un día de luna llena-

-Esos tipos dijeron algo sobre la luna llena- dijo Ginny interrumpiendo al profesor.

-Además de todo esto señoritas deben agregar un objeto valioso para ustedes que será su llave de retorno o estarán atrapadas en el pasado-

-No suena nada complicado- dijo Lily con ironía, el profesor no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción de su alumna predilecta.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil señorita Potter-

-El profesor tiene razón Lily, y que yo sepa tenemos muy poco tiempo para prepararnos, la luna llena es en una semana y tenemos que alcanzar ciertos requisitos-

-Yo les ayudaré para que puedan lograrlo para la próxima luna llena-

-Pero profesor qué hay de nuestros padres, de la escuela, no sabemos cuánto tiempo permaneceremos en el pasado- dijo Lily mucho más preocupada que antes.

-Tiene razón profesor no podemos desaparecer así sin más, ¿cómo lo explicaríamos?-

-Bueno señorita Weasly no pensé que me subestimaran de esa forma, esos son detalles insignificantes, ¿qué haría más feliz a la señora Weasly que el que su hija esté un año de intercambio escolar por su gran desempeño? ¿Qué llenaría de más orgullo a los Potter que el que su hija pase un año enfrascada en una investigación deportiva de Quidditch mientras cursa el año en el mismo colegio donde estará su prima?-

-Sí que conoce a nuestros padres- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo con visiblemente asombradas.

-Estuvimos en este colegio juntos lo suficiente como para conocerlos-

-Ah sí- dijo Lily pesadamente al recordar lo que Hagrid había dicho.

-¿Sucede algo señorita Potter?-

-Nada profesor- dijo sorprendida.

-¿Segura Lily?- le preguntó Ginny sabiendo exactamente lo que le pasaba- ¿No estarás enojada por lo que Hagrid nos dijo verdad?-

-¿Y qué ha sido eso si se puede saber señoritas?-

-Nada profesor- dijo Lily cortante- absolutamente nada, ¿Verdad primita? – dijo entre dientes.

-Nada, nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y ahogando la risa.

-Señoritas, pueden resolver sus problemas después, ahora lo importante es el trabajar en lo necesario para regresar en el tiempo- dijo enarcando una ceja y mirando a Lily.

-Por supuesto profesor, ¿qué debemos hacer?- preguntó Ginny ya un poco más calmada.

-Tenemos una semana, hay una poción que fabricar y negociaciones que hay que cerrar. La fuente de poder más cercana que se me ocurre es pedirle a la colonia de sirenas y tritones del lago que nos brinden su poder mágico esa noche, criaturas muy poderosas pero no son sociables, una de ustedes deberá tratar de razonar con ellos antes de la luna llena, la otra tendrá que conseguir ciertos ingredientes en el bosque prohibido para ir agregándolos a la poción y ambas tendrán que practicar el hechizo para pasar la energía del momento al objeto que elijan- Lo dijo de forma tan despreocupada que no parecía que estaba enviando a dos estudiantes a una muerte casi segura.

-¿Y qué hará usted mientras tanto?- preguntó Lily

-Aunque es más fácil Lily- la cual se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, aunque ya debiera estar acostumbrada-los papeles no se falsifican solos y es algo que ninguna de las dos puede hacer. Entonces, ¿cómo se repartirán sus deberes?-

-Creo que Lily es la adecuada para la poción, es un genio para eso y yo me las puedo arreglar con las sirenas y tritones-

-Pero Ginny, el bosque prohibido no es nada en comparación con las criaturas del lago, estarás en desventaja, no puedo permitir eso-

-Anda Lily, sabes que soy la más atlética de las dos y que puedo defenderme perfectamente, tengo más posibilidades que tú en el lago- Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Lily sabía que su prima tenía razón. El profesor Malfoy asintió en modo de aprobación.

-Bien todo está decidido, señorita Weasly necesitamos que tenga a las sirenas y tritones de nuestro lado lo más pronto posible, señorita Potter la realización de la poción debe empezar hoy mismo, mañana comenzará a buscar los ingredientes necesarios para ir añadiéndoselos a la misma. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?- dijo mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su silla y se acomodaba la capa.

-Si señor- dijeron ambas

-Pueden retirarse entonces, nos veremos en el almuerzo- y las chicas sin agregar algo más, salieron del despacho del profesor rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.


End file.
